Silently Waiting
by Livetheatrelovetwilight
Summary: Bella has been a muted orphan with a terrible past for 10 years now. Can a family come along change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't any of it. Stephanie Meyer is the rightful owner **

* * *

I awake with my heart pounding and tears streaming down my face. I look over at the clock as it reads 8:36. The time wasn't the first thing that I noticed though. The first thing was the date that was glaring at me. Today is the day that I dread every year, the anniversary of my parents' death. It was today ten years ago that the accident happened. I was only five years old when it happened but I still have nightmares about the night every night. I don't sleep much at all and if I do it's only for a few hours because the accident replays in my head over and over again until I wake up screaming and in tears. All I really want to do today is stay in bed but I know that I can't so I need to get up and get dressed.

"Isabella come down here there are people waiting to meet you." yells the adoption manger. Great just what I need today another pointless interview with a couple that will decide against adopting me. After all who would want a fifteen year old girl who does speak and wakes up screaming if she does sleep? Most couples are wanting a little kid or a baby.

As I make my way into the room where interviews are usually held, I see a fairly young looking couple sitting on the couch. The husband has hair that is almost bleach blond and eyes that are bright blue. The wife has caramel colored hair and greenish brown eyes. Across from them is the adoption manger sitting in one of the two arm chairs. I cross the room to sit in the other arm chair.

"Isabella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They are looking to adopt a child"

"It's nice to meet you Isabella. Please call me Carlisle and my wife Esme." I nod my head to at least not seem rude.

"Isabella has spoken a word since she arrived here ten years ago" The manger responses to them in a nasty way. As she says that I start crying at the reminder of my parents' death.

"Isabella stop that crying you are fifteen for Christ sake." The adoption manger whisper yells at me.

"Oh Isabella don't cry honey. We don't care that you don't talk. That shouldn't matter anyway. If you would allow us we would like to adopt you." Esme says as she walks towards me and tries to calm down my tears. I smile weakly at her and nod to say that I would like to be adopted by them.

"Perfect. Carlisle and I will work on the paperwork and you can take Esme to your room to pack your things Isabella." The adoption manger said as if she could be happier to be getting rid of me. I just nod and walk to my room as Esme follows. We finish packing my bags in a matter of minutes because I don't have much and then go to find Carlisle to leave.

As Carlisle drives Esme tells me about them. I learn that they live in Forks, which is three hours away from the adoption agency that I was at in Seattle. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme does part time interior decorating from the house. I also learn that they have five other kids that were all adopted Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. Edward and Alice are my age only a few months older. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are sixteen. Edward was adopted at the age of three. Emmett and Alice are biological siblings and were adopted at the ages five and six. Rosalie and Jasper were adopted at the age of eight and are twins. Edward and Alice are in their sophomore year like me while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are in their junior year.

We make our way up the drive way and I see the house that I am now going to be living in. It was huge. The house was white and three stories tall.

"Come dear and I'll give you a tour while Carlisle gets your stuff." Esme lead me through the front door and gave me a tour showing me where everything was while talking. "The kids won't be home from school until four. We figured you would start next Wednesday so that you can have time to get settled in. Here is your room. If you don't like it we can change it. I'm going to leave you to get settled in and rest since I'm sure you're tired." With that Esme left the room and continued on with her business.

I decide to unpack what little I had and to lie down but not sleep. At some point while I was lying down I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was crying hysterically and Carlisle was next to me trying to get my tears to stop.

"Shh. It's okay, your okay, it was only a dream. There that's good, breathe." Carlisle was repeating over and over again.

"Honey does this happen a lot?" I nod my head

"Can you talk to me using a pad and pen?" Again I nod my head as a reach over to find my pad and pen.

"How often does this happen?"

_Every time I sleep. _

"Do you try to avoid sleeping because of it?

_Yes. I don't sleep most nights because I don't want to have the nightmare._

"Honey, you need to sleep it isn't good not to. Have you seen a therapist?"

_I have but it didn't help it only made it worse_.

"Well we will worry about this later. I came up here to check on you and to see if you wanted to come down stairs to meet your siblings."

I nod and get out of bed to follow Carlisle. We walk into the living room where everyone is sitting watching TV or doing homework.

"Guys, this is Isabella. We've decided to adopt her." Esme says as soon as we enter. "Hello, I'm Alice." "I'm Emmett." "I'm Jasper." "I'm Rosalie" "I'm Edward." I smile back at each of them and waved.

"Isabella doesn't speak." Carlisle told them and they all nodded acceptingly.

* * *

**This is my first story. If you think it is any good please let me know and I will continue it. Also if you have any suggestions as to how I could make my writing any better please let me know. **

**thnx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. I stayed up in my room most of it. I was just getting ready to sleep when I heard a knock at my door. When I looked up I saw it was Carlisle.

"I just came up to check on you. I wanted to see if you would be okay if I had Edward bring to my office tomorrow so that I could give you a checkup. So are you okay with that?"

I grab the pad and write _yea I guess. _

"Okay great well then I am going to have him bring you at some point tomorrow. Good night."

I lie in bed starring at the ceiling.

I awake the next morning crying

"Isabella it's okay nothing is going to hurt you. Shh" Edward was standing at my bedside trying to calm me down. I jump up and into his arms hugging him. He lifts me up so that he can sit on my and turns me to that I am side wards. I burry my head into him still crying while he rubs soothing circles into my back. We sat like this for a while until he spoke again.

"Do you have a name that you prefer over Isabella?" he asked genuinely. I reach for the pad of paper and pen.

_Bella_

"Bella. I like it. It suits you. You know it means beautiful in Italian?" he says wiping away a tear. He looks at his watch and says "well its ten a.m. do you want to go get the doctor appointment out of the way?" I slowly nodded my head and got up to go shower and get ready to go.

When I was ready I grabbed my pad of paper and a pen and walked down stairs where Edward was waiting for me. We got into his Volvo and left. The car ride there was quiet.

"Are you ready?" he asks as we pull into a parking space at the hospital. I shook my head as I was all the sudden afraid to move. Noticing this he grabs my hand in his and rubs circles on the back with his thumb.

"It will be alright Bella. Carlisle just wants to make sure that your health." I nod my head to get the across that I was I knew that.

"Then what is it that you're worried about?" he asked concerned. I just shake my head and start to sob quietly.

"Hun it will be alright." I calmed down enough to nod and started to get out. Edward came around to my door and opened it offering his hand. I took it graciously and we walked through the double doors. Edward led me to the receptionist and said, "Gooding morning Marie. This is Isabella Carlisle's newest daughter. He should be expecting will you page him."

"Good Morning Edward. Doctor Cullen said to go directly to his office when you two got her." She smiled at us as we left.

Edward led me down the hall way into Carlisle's office.

"Good Morning Edward, Isabella."

"Morning dad and she prefers to be called Bella." Edward politely greeted Carlisle while I just gave a weak smile. I was now very nervous and was practically hanging on to Edward so that I didn't fall over.

"Bella honey, why don't you sit." Carlisle questioned calmly trying to calm my nerves.

"She was fine earlier until we pulled into the parking lot." Edward said trying to help Carlisle figure out why I was so nervous. By this point I was crying into Edward while he just hugged me into him. Carlisle got out of his chair and moved to the couch sitting next to me.

"Bella are you nervous because of your appointment?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head while hiding my face into Edward.

"Would it make you less nervous if I was in the room next to you and you could hold my hand?" Edward whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head still crying hysterically.

"Dad is it okay if I am in the room with her while you examine her?" He asked as if he wanted to be in there with me.

"If that's what Bella wants then yes its fine." My tears slowed as my nerves settle knowing that Edward would be with me.

"Edward take her into room 3 and get her comfortable as possible and I will be in the room in a few minutes"

Edward led me into the room and helped me sit on the bed. He then grabbed a chair and pulled it up as close as possible so that he could be next to me. My crying had almost stopped and now it was just a few tears run down my cheeks. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed it soothingly while saying that I had nothing to worry about that I would be fine and he would be right there next to me. Carlisle walked in and started to examine me.

"Bella you're almost done I just need to get some blood samples and need to give you a few vaccines and then you can leave." He said after looking through my chart. Hearing this was the worst. It is what I was so nervous about earlier. Needles. I starts to cry and curled up into a ball shaking.

"Bella it's okay honey. It won't hurt much and it will just be for a second. Just calm down." Carlisle's attempt to get me calm was working. Edward getting up from the chair lift me up and sat down on the bed with me in his arms. He pulled my head into his shoulder and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bella just stay like this, focus on my voice and it will be done before you know it." Edward just kept talking and I did as he said and just listened to his voice. I felt Carlisle grab my arm, tie the rubbery band around the top of my arm, and clean it with the wipe.

"Okay Bella you going to feel a little pinch." He pushed the needle in to my arm and I started crying. Carlisle finish quickly then gave me the vaccines.

"shh its over Bella. I'm sorry I had to do it." Carlisle repeated. "Edward carry her into my office I'm going to run these down to the lab then I will be in there." Edward lifted me up with ease. He carries me to Carlisle's office as I curl into him even more. Edward calmingly hums a song that causes me to feel drowsy.

As my eyes start closing I hear Edward whisper, "Bella sleep it's okay."

Edward's POV

I knew she was asleep as her breathing leveled out and slowed down. When I tried to move out from under her she would whimper. It was heart breaking to her whimpering but as soon as I sat back down with her she would stop.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open as Carlisle walked in.

"Is she asleep?"he asked curiously.

"yeah she has only been for five minutes. Do need me to wake her up?" I asked not wanting to interrupt her peaceful sleep.

"No let her sleep. She doesn't sleep most nights at all. You and her seem to have a close bond. I think it's nice that she feels safe with you. Would you be okay if I asked the school to put her in all of your classes and to seat her with you so that she doesn't have to be alone and your mother doesn't have to worry about her being alone and getting hurt?"

"Yea sure it's fine with me. She is really seems like a great person."

"Okay I'll take care of that. Why don't you go ahead a take her home."

"okay dad I'll see you later."

* * *

**Please Review. Let me know if you love or hate. Let me know what I can do to make it better **


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

After Edward and Bella left I couldn't stop thinking about close Bella had gotten to Edward and Edward had gotten to Bella. I also kept having flashbacks of Bella's reaction to the needle. As the day passed I kept thinking about Bella and how I really hoped that we could help her.

When I walked into the house later that night I was greeted by Alice who had jumped up to give me a kiss. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in front of the TV playing some video game. Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading some magazine and Esme was next to her reading a book. I had guessed that Edward and Bella were upstairs.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Esme questioned curiously.

"It was fine. What did you do today?" I responded and kissed her.

" I cleaned and worked on an order for a customer."

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I had really been worrying about Bella all day.

"When they got back Edward carried a sleeping Bella upstairs. I went up a little while ago and Edward and her were in his room. I think she had woken up after a nightmare because she was crying." Esme replied.

"I'm going to go check on them."

Bella POV

Edward and I were sitting on his bed as I cried into him softly. He kept rubbing soothing circles on my back. It had been an emotional day. I had just stopped crying when there was a knock on the door. The door opened slowly and revealed Carlisle.

"Hey Bella and Edward. Just wanted to check on you guys."

"We're good." Edward answered.

"Ok. Bella just wanted to let you know everything came back okay. Esme told me that she thought you had another nightmare?" I nodded my head cautiously. "If you ever need to talk to anyone find one of us we would all love to help you Bella. Just ask." I nodded my head knowing I could never ask that of them. "Okay well goodnight Bella. Night Edward."

"Bella it's okay to ask people for help. Always know that I will be there for you no matter what." Edward stated as if he could read my mind. I nod my head and pick up the pen and paper.

_Well I'm gonna go to be. I'll see you in the morning. _

"Okay Bella see you in the morning. If you need anything come wake me up. I really don't mind." I nodded and left his room to go lay on my bed.

I woke up the next morning with tears rolling down my cheeks. Slowly calmed down wiping the tears away. I looked over at the clock and read that it was 7:30 on a Saturday morning. I decided to get ready for today. I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the shower. When I got out I made my way down the stairs slowly trying not to fall flat on my face. I walked into the kitchen to seen Carlisle and Esme sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. I grabbed an apple and sat down across from them.

"Good morning Bella " Carlisle greeted me. I smiled in return.

"Bella I was thinking it might be good for you if we got you a therapist. We think it might help you if you were able to overcome your past but we don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to." While Carlisle was saying this Edward walked in and sat down next to me holding a pad of paper and a pen.

I slowly wrote "_I'm not sure. I want to overcome it but not sure I can. I mean I don't know if I could talk to somebody without panicking" _and handed it to Edward to read out loud.

"Bella what if you had somebody in this family with you at your appointment until you felt that you could do it alone."

_I couldn't impose like that you guys are busy with your own lives. _

"Bella I would do it. I wouldn't might helping you out." Edward responding immediately.

_Okay I guess I could try _

"Great Bella . I set an appointment and let you know when it is." I nodded.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" Esme asked. I shrugged not having any plans.

"Don't know probably hang around here." Edward answered "Bella let's go see what everyone else is doing." I nodded and followed.

We ended up spending the day with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett allowing me to get to know them. Alice has a lively personality while Jasper's is much more mellow. Rosalie is a little standoffish but once you get to know her she is really a caring. Emmett is like a little kid stuck in an eighteen year old body but he is like a giant teddy bear and very protective of his siblings. All the Cullens are great. By night time I was exhausted and ready for bed.

Sunday was spent the same way and when I woke up Monday everyone except Esme had just left for school or work in Carlisle's case.

"Bella, I figured we could go shopping for clothes and school supplies today. Is that okay with you?" Esme asked. I nodded.

So Esme and I went out shopping and got back just before everyone else got home from school. I went up stairs and decided to get my guitar out. It was one of the few things I had before I moved to the Cullen's house. I had taught myself to play and I could play okay. After what felt like only minutes Edward knocked on my door and opened it letting me know that dinner was ready. We walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. Half way through dinner Carlisle tells me that he found a psychiatrist that is wanting to work with me. He had told me that I had an appointment tomorrow at 2:45 and that Edward would take me. He would go to school in the morning and leave after lunch to come get me. He also said that after I started school I would miss last period every Tuesday for my appointment.

We finished eating dinner and Edward and I went upstairs to his room. We sat and talked for a while. He had asked me if I was looking forward to tomorrow. I had shook my head and wrote down that in the past I had the hardest time opening up and would almost always have a panic attack. He told me that if I felt that way tomorrow to let him know and he would help me. He really was nice to me and patient. After a while I went back to my room and went to bed hoping my nightmares wouldn't return.


End file.
